1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a line guide to be attached to a fishing rod along its length or at its top end.
2. Prior Art
Line guides of a known type are provided with a ring adapted to permit the fishing line to run guidably therethrough along the rod so that the line can be reeled in and out without getting entangled with the rod or other objects.
Various line guides for fishing rods are known, which essentially comprise ring members and supporting frames for attachment of the ring to the rods. Since such a guide ring is disposed in elevated position relative to the rod, it is exposed so that it could be subjected to external force and impact and is consequently liable to damage. This condition is particularly true where the line guide has a dual ring construction in which an inner line guide ring is mounted within an outer ring formation with a tight fit, creating high tension at their joint.